


Gays look out for each other

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kima/Allura is a bit brief, M/M, Whitestone is where the gays are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jarett finding Gilmore asleep after he protected the Whitestone barrier, a recently returned Kima and Allura know something's happening between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays look out for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Jarett/Gilmore prompt!  
> Send me more at my tumblr larlarinlalaland

“Lady Allura. Lady Kima.” Jarett bowed slightly to the two women.

“You were the captain of the guard at Grey Skull, weren’t you?” Allura asked curiously, smiling gently at the man in front of them.

“Jarett Howarth, my lady.”

“What’s that accent from?” Kima asked, tilting her head to one side.

“Marquet, my lady. I’m sorry to be rude, but I am looking for someone. Shaun Gilmore.”

The ladies exchange knowing glances before Allura answered Jarett’s question. “I’m afraid I don’t know, Jarett. I assume he’s still in the castle.”

“Thank you.” Jarett nodded and headed down the hall.

“You think so?” Kima looked up at Allura.

“Definitely.” Allura smiled.

“Hmm...Well…” The halfling looked down the hall where the man had gone. “Good luck to him.”

~

“Shaun? Shaun?”

Jarett had been pointed to the underground bunker Vox Mochina had made during the flyby of the dragon. Apparently no one had seen the human wizard leave the bunker. Curious.

“Shaun? Shau- Oh.”

And there he was. Shaun Gilmore, powerful magic-user, savior of Whitestone, leaned against a wall and completely passed out. That spell tired him out more than Jarett thought it had. With a gentle smile, he sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Hm? What?” Shaun blinked rapidly, trying to wake up.

“It is alright, my love. It is only me.” Jarett caressed his lover’s cheek.

Gilmore smiled drowsily, reaching up to cover Jarett’s hand with his own. “Hello, my dear.” He mumbled softly. “Sorry if I was terrible company, I’m still a bit drained.”

“You are never terrible company.” Jarett insisted, pressing another kiss to Shaun’s skin. 

A deep chuckle bubbled from Shaun’s throat. “At least grace me with a proper kiss.” He said with a smile, pulling Jarett close.

“But of course.” Jarett replied, matching his lover’s smile before leaning in to capture Shaun’s lips with his own.

The kiss was deep and slow, both men’s arms wrapped around each other. Their bodies pressed as close as they kissed passionately. 

“You seem to be very awake now.” Jarett teased.

“You have that effect on me, my dearest captain.” 

They both chuckled, foreheads press together, lips a breath apart. Gilmore ran his fingers through Jarett’s hair, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

“Join me in my bedroom, my captain?” He asked softly, holding out his hand.

Jarett took Shaun’s hand immediately. “Of course, my love.”


End file.
